


Substitute Blanket

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Clothing Chronicles [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Ellie loved to share her husband’s clothes, it only made sense the trait would be passed down.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Clothing Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697977
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Substitute Blanket

When Ellie was pregnant, Nick read every book he could get his hands on about pregnancy and childhood, wanting to be as prepared as possible. Thankfully, except for the constant morning sickness that never seemed to show up in the morning, Ellie’s pregnancy was an easy one. Her labor, on the other hand, was a different story as their baby was as stubborn as its father. He sat by her side as she went through 36 hours of labor before finally giving birth to Oliver Clayton Torres, their 8 pound 9 ounce son who was the perfect mix of both of them.

As many books as he read though, nothing could prepare him for this moment. Oliver was crying and nothing seemed to satisfy him except being held by Ellie who desperately needed her sleep. He had been bouncing him around the room for the past ten minutes, trying to get Oliver to stop crying so Ellie could finally get some rest. They had tried everything they could think of and were almost at their wits end when a thought came to him.

“Ellie, give me your shirt.” He whispered across the room to her, trying not to make any more noise than needed. Too tired to argue or question him, she slipped off the shirt, an old NCIS workout shirt of his that quickly became hers once she got pregnant and was her favorite to sleep in. Coming closer to the bed, Nick took the shirt from her, wrapping it around Oliver. It was like a switch was flipped as he curled into it, searching for his mother’s scent. Ellie stared at him in amazement as the room went quiet.

“How – how did you know to do that?” He leaned down, placing a kiss to her forehead.

“I uh, I remembered reading something a while back about babies needing their mother’s scent. Plus the only time he was quiet was when he was with you so…” He trailed off as he shrugged gently, not wanting to wake their son. Taking a lap around the room, he made sure Oliver was sound asleep before unwrapping the shirt and laying him in the crib in the corner of their room.

When he turned around, he took in the sight of his wife sitting there on the bed but it wasn’t her shirtlessness that drew his attention, it was the tears running down her face. He rushed over to her side of the bed, slipping the shirt back over her head and sitting down next to her, clasping her hands in his.

“Ellie sweetheart, what’s wrong?” She shook her head, giving him a look filled with love and adoration.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” He sighed, wiping the tears from her face and cupping her chin. “You’re just, you’re so good with him. And you’re such an amazing father.” Tears were now welling up in his eyes as she laid to rest his deepest fear since becoming parents. “And I love you so much Nick Torres.”

“I love you too Ellie Bishop-Torres.” Their lips met in a gentle kiss, further confirming their love for one another. Nick crawled over to his side of the bed, Ellie curling into his side as they fell into a peaceful sleep, listening to the quiet breaths from Oliver in the corner.

While most toddlers carried around a security blanket, Oliver had his security NCIS shirt. He carried it with him everywhere, never parting with it except for the needed wash, after which Ellie had to sleep with it again for the scent so Oliver always got to sleep in their bed on those nights.

Nick and Ellie wondered if he would ever be able to part with the well-loved shirt. The answer was given to them a couple months before his fourth birthday when Evelynn Grace Torres was born. After mom and daughter were ready for visitors, Barbara brought Oliver into the room to meet his sister. Placing a kiss to her daughters head and running her hand over her granddaughter, she left the little family alone to get acquainted.

“So Ollie, this is your baby sister.” Nick spoke, taking his sons hand that wasn’t clinging to the shirt and leading him to the bed where Ellie and Evelynn were. Sitting him on the bed, the adults watched as their kids met for the first time.

“Hi Evie, I’m your brother.” Getting permission from his parents, he touched her hand, smiling when it curled around his. Bringing his other hand up, with the shirt held tightly in his grip he spoke softly. “This was daddy’s and mommy’s and mine and now it’s yours.” With great care, he placed the shirt across his sister’s stomach and legs, making sure it was right before kissing her fist.

Nick and Ellie watched on with tear filled eyes, in awe of their little family that was now complete.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of The Clothing Chronicles. I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting and for all the kind words. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!   
> If anyone was wondering, here's the timeline of the fics:   
> • The Turtleneck: Early Feb 2020  
> • Déjà vu: Late Feb 2020  
> • College Gear: Early March 2020  
> • Wearing Green: March 17th 2020  
> • A Reminder: Late May 2020  
> • The Suit: Early September 2020  
> • The Turtleneck Pt. 2: Early Feb 2022  
> • Substitute Blanket: July 2022 – June 2026


End file.
